Let your heart win
by Inu0girl
Summary: Kagome is a star. What if her best friend Inuyasha shows up in her dressing room. Read to find out


_Let your heart win _

_Kagome is the next best singer in Japan._

_As she was on stage, her blue/black hair shining in the spotlight and her chocolate brown eyes sparkling in excitement. She look out into the crowd to see if he was there, but she couldn't find him any where. He probably was with his girlfriend, 'cause never shows. As she start sing, he was the only thing on her mind._

Kristine Mirelle  
Let Go lyrics

**Every time I found the words to say  
What I thought would make things okay  
I kept it all inside  
Slowly drowning in my pride  
I never could admit my own mistakes  
Some how I thought things would fall into place  
And I made a change too late**

Here, past all the lights  
Where everything's clear  
Nothing seems to change  
How I love you and now  
You're gonna leave  
I'm just slowly dying here inside  
Trying to let go

Maybe I just thought I had you here  
I thought that you would not go anywhere  
I abused my position and I didn't care  
And now that you no longer turn to me  
And it seems that you got over me  
I can hardly breathe  
You no longer need me  
I'm just sorry I found out late but all the choices I Made I thought of me  
And not how it'd be to watch you walk away  
I know I'll never make it right but everyday I try  
In hopes you might come back you're where my heart's at  
I have to find a way

Here, past all the lights  
Where everything's clear  
Nothing seems to change  
How I love you and now  
You're gonna leave  
I'm just slowly dying here inside  
Trying to let go

And everytime I think of you  
It's hard for me to think of what I can do  
I used to have you here beside me  
I just want you here beside me baby  
How can the sun keep shinin'  
When my whole body's cryin  
I know I never told you why  
I need you in my life

Ohohohooooo

Here, past all the lights  
Where everything's clear  
Nothing seems to change  
How I love you and now  
You're gonna leave  
I'm just slowly dying here inside  
Trying to let go

* * *

_The song was her first song and her best._

_Kagome had not seen him for so long because of his gf, she total missed him. _

" _Hey thanks for coming guys. This is to help for the cancer assotation." _

' _I don't think I can keep sing these songs. Its just too heartbreaking.' She thought. You may be asking who this guy she's thinking about or you have already guessed. His name is Inuyasha Takahashi, he's her best frieand and crush. He didn't seem to like her so she hadn't told him yet._

"Okay I'm going to sing the last song on my CD for you. If you know the word sing-a-long."

* * *

**Paramore That's What You Get lyrics **

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
All the possibilities...  
Well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.

Pain, make your way to me. (to me)  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start... Start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

********************************

" _Thank you. You have been a wonderful adiuence." _

_As she left the stage Namie Amuro walked past her._

" _Good job Kagome" She said heading for the stage._

" _Th..thanks" she stuttered._

_As she continued her way to the room. her manager and friend Sango cought up to her and started talking to fast and to loud._

" _You know what Sango? I think I want to be alone for awhile K?" she said in a monotone._

" _Oh did he not show again, did he?" She asked._

" _Yeah." Kagome answered on the verge of tears. " I just don't want to talk about it right now k?"_

" _Okay be in soon." She said looking at Kagome with a concerned look._

_Kagome finally got to the room. When she shut the door, she had to lean on it for support the sobs where just to much. She had asked inuyasha to be there this time because it was her first time singing for a group like this. She didn't mean to hope that he would come, but she did and it hurt to know that._

" _You know you shouldn't be crying right know. You might ruin your make-up." Said a masciline voice._

_As she whipped around she was faced with a well built chest that ws under a blood red tshirt. When Kagome looked up it was Inuyasha._

" _Inu..Inuyasha? she asked questionially._

"_The one and only." He said with a smirk. His ears pin-point to the sound of her voice._

" _Get out Inuyasha. I don't want to see you right now." Kagome yelled with fake anger._

" _I thought you wanted me to be here, Kagome." He growled out._

_She was so close to breaking down right there in front of him, but she tried her best not to. _

" _Well now I don't. Why don't you go back to your girlfriend kikyo." She said._

" _Is that what this is about Kikyo? I thought you liked her?" He yelled clearly pissed. His ears now flat down on his head trying to block out how load the niose was._

" _Why would I like her, she has you." Kagome yelled clamping my hand over my mouth. He look bewildered._

" _Look what you made me go and say." she whispered. Her tears now following down her cheeks._

_Kagome thought he was going to laugh in her face and never speak to her again._

"_Kagome?"_

_She stayed quiet waiting for it._

" _Kagome?" he tried again. Trying to make her look at him._

" _Kagome answer me."_

_Still quiet._

" _Damnit answer me Kagome." He yell pushing her against the door. kagome let out a gasp. His claws poking her bare skin in her arms, but not enough to brake the skin._

" _Let go of me Inuyasha." She said trying to push him away, but the attempt was in vain._

" _No." He whispered._

" _I said let me go." _

" _Not till you answer me."_

" _Why should I." She said looking to the side._

" _Because you know as well as I do that we can never stay angry at each other ." He said._

"_So what?" She stated stubbornly, still trying to get away._

" _Please Kags?" He asked with a whine and putting the power of his puppy pout on._

" _Fine." Kagome said giving in and some stray tears rolled down her cheeks. Inuyasha brought his hands up to her cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe the tears away._

"_Ka…Kagome do you love me?" He asked pulling her face close to his, so she couldn't look at him._

" _Yes… Yes dammit I am in love with you Inuyasha." Kagome yelled the more tears filling up in her eyes. 'Nows for the rejection.' She thought._

" _Good cause I love you too." He whispered her tears falling from pure happiness as he kissed her lightly on the lips. It was a soft,warm, and wet kiss, but held much passion none the least._

_She was in shock, but she soon melted into him and kissed back. Inuyasha deepened the kiss. They soon had to pull apart for some needed air. As they at each other, their forehead touching, he said._

" _I think it is time for you to do another song?' He said glancing at the clock. She also looked up at the clock._

" _Oh my God it is." She yelled, her face still flusted and running out of the room._

With Inuyasha

"_So did you tell her." Sango asked looking over at him with a michevious look in her eyes._

" _Yep sure did." He said proudly._

" _Good for you." Sango said walking away to go find Miroku._

Back To Kagome

" _Hey guys here is a song for my best friend."_

**Tatu  
Gomenasai lyrics**

What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Wasn't one of a kind,  
A precious pearl  
When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain

When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself  
Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege  
When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away  
Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai,  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now  
Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

********************************

" Thanks again guys. Have a safe drive home."

She said to the crowd. Then ran off the stage into Inuyasha's awaiting arms.

Owari

A/N: This is my first Fanfic so tell me how i did, Please.


End file.
